The present invention relates generally to painting devices, systems and methods, and more particularly to spin-art devices, systems and methods. Spin-art generally refers to depositing radial paint patterns on a material surface. To produce spin-art, a platform on which the material is deposited is spun so that the paint, which is applied on a surface of the material, radially spreads across the material surface under the action of a centrifugal force.